higurashinonakukoronifandomcom_de-20200216-history
Jirou Tomitake
Jirou Tomitake erscheint bereits am Anfang der ersten Staffel Higurashi no Naku Koro ni in Folge 1 "Versteckt vom Dämon Kapitel 1 - Anfang". Auf den ersten Blick scheint er ein gewöhnlicher Fotograf zu sein, der sich auf Bilder von einheimischen Vögeln spezialisiert hat. Er betont, wenn er auf seine Tätigkeit angesprochen wird, er sei kein besonders guter Fotograf und habe noch keine Ausstellung gehabt. Tomitake scheint eine Menge über das Dorf und seine Geschichte zu kennen, wobei er vermutlich das meiste von seiner Freundin Miyo Takano erfahren hat. Sie interessiert sich sehr für das Okkulte und die "dunkle Seite" der Geschichte und Gegenwart von Hinamizawa. Jirou allerdings scheint dieses Interesse nicht unbedingt zu teilen. Miyo hat ein tiefes Interesse an dem Thema "Oyashiro-sama" und schafft es mit Jirous Hilfe tatsächlich, in das "Saiguden" (heiliges Lagerhaus) des Furude-Schreins einzubrechen, wobei Jirou allerdings keine Lust hat, das Saiguden zu betreten. Bereits beim Watanagashi-Festival verschwindet er mit Miyo. Später werden sie tot aufgefunden. Jirou kratzte sich seinen Hals auf und Miyo verbrannte in den Bergen in der Präfektur Gifu. Der Tod von Tomitake ist oft der erste unheilverkündende Todesfall in den verschiedenen Kapiteln, auf den für gewöhnlich noch weitere folgen. Sein Tod wird mitunter so erklärt, dass er Oyashiro-sama verärgerte, indem er Fotos mit Blitz vom heiligen Zeremoniell des Watanagashi-Fests machte. Damit habe er Oyashiro-samas Fluch auf sich gelenkt und sei infolgedessen zu Tode gekommen. Watanagashi-Festival thumb|220pxNachdem Jirou mit Miyo in das Saiguden des Furude-Schreins eingebrochen ist, wird er stets nach dem Watanagashi-Festival tot aufgefunden. Sein Tod gehört zum fünften Jahr des Fluches im Zusammenhang mit dem Festival. So wie es aussieht, hat er sich mit eigenen Händen so lange den Hals aufgekratzt, bis er sich die Halsschlagader öffnete und verblutete. Von derartigen Drogen, die jemanden dazu bringen, seinen Hals bis zum eigenen Tod aufzukratzen, hat Irie Kyousuke niemals gehört, wie er gegenüber der Polizei betont. Neben Jirou wurde eine Holzlatte gefunden, mit der er wahrscheinlich vor seinem Tod um sich schlug. Sein kompletter Körper ist mit Verletzungen übersät. Während Jirou vom Watanagashi-Festival nach Okinomiya ging, wurde er wohl von jemanden überfallen. Aber das erklärt nicht seine Halsverletzungen, die er sich selbst zufügte. Im ersten Kapitel Onikakushi-hen der Sound Novel wird Jirou Tomitake von den Clubmitgliedern eingeladen, an ihrem Spiel auf dem Watanagashi-Festplatz teilzunehmen. Allerdings wird er Letzter (die besondere Ironie daran ist, dass sich später herausstellt, dass Jirou bei den Selbstverteidigungsstreitkräften als Scharfschütze ausgebildet wurde) und muss ein Strafspiel absolvieren. Charakter Rika bemerkt einmal, dass Jirou Tomitake, obwohl er seine wahre Tätigkeit in Hinamizawa verschweigt, eigentlich ein guter Mensch sei und nicht überzeugend lügen könne. Tomitake ist in Miyo Takano verliebt und will ihr helfen, soweit er es mit seinem Gewissen vereinbaren kann. Miyo hat an Tomitake verschiedenes auszusetzen und findet unter anderem, dass er nicht gut mit Frauen umgehen kann. Trotzdem scheint er ihr wichtiger zu sein, als sie gegenüber sich selbst zugeben kann. Er hat ein starkes Wertebewusstsein und weigert sich, auf Miyos Seite zu wechseln, als sie kriminelle Handlungen von ihm verlangt, obwohl er in sie verliebt ist. In den OVAs wird auch eine "perverse" Seite von Jirou gezeigt. Dort gehört er unter dem Namen "Tommy" zusammen mit Irie und Oishi zu den "Soul Brothers", die zusammen mit Keiichi auf der Suche nach außergewöhnlichen Erfahrungen mit Frauen sind. Seine Tätigkeit als Hobbyfotograf wird in diesem Zusammenhang zum Ausdruck einer voyeuristischen Neigung. Jirou erklärt seine Vorliebe für die Fotografie damit, dass man mit der Kamera Momente des Glücks festhalten könnte (Sound Novel, Matsuribayashi-hen) und ist auch die Ansicht, dass man durch den Kamerasucher einen geschärften Blick für menschliche Emotionen habe. Hintergrund Jirou Tomitake war früher ein Scharfschützen-Ausbilder bei den japanischen Selbstverteidigungs-Streitkräften. Doch dann verletzte er sich am Auge und musste zu einer Schreibtisch-Tätigkeit übergehen. Schließlich wurde er Projekt-Gutachter bei der Organisation "Tokyo", die hinter dem Irie-Forschungszentrum steht. Seine Besuche, die er Hinamizawa mehrmals pro Jahr abstattet, dienen Besprechungen, durch die er die Fortschritte von Miyo Takano, Kyousuke Irie und ihren Mitarbeitern überprüfen soll. Miyo Takano scheint nicht zuletzt wegen seiner Wichtigkeit für das Weiterbestehen des Forschungszentrums eine Affäre mit Jirou begonnen zu haben. Sie versucht ihn bis zuletzt für ihre eigenen Absichten zu gewinnen, ist aber schon im Voraus davon überzeugt, dass sich Jirou nicht für ihre Ziele einspannen lassen wird, was sich auch bestätigt. Seine Todesursache ist lediglich eine Inszenierung, hinter der Miyo Takano steckt. In Wirklichkeit wurde ihm von Miyo ein Medikament injiziert, welches Level 5 des Hinamizawa-Syndroms verursacht. In einer der letzten Folgen ist Tomitake in der Lage, seinen Tod dank Rikas Warnung zu vermeiden. Er will sich aber nicht an Miyo rächen, sondern hilft ihr, indem er allen sagt, dass sie am Hinamizawa-Syndrom leide und behandelt werden müsse. Aussehen thumb|220px|Jirou Tomitake als FotografJirou Tomitake verkleidet sich im Dorf Hinamizawa als Fotograf, dort trägt er stets eine grüne Kappe, eine Brille, ein grünes Achselshirt und eine grüne Hose. Zudem hat er immer eine Kamera dabei, damit man erkennt, dass er Fotograf ist. Wenn er seinem Beruf entsprechend gekleidet ist, trägt er eine grüne Uniform. In der Sound Novel wird einmal erwähnt, dass Jirou einen Bauchansatz habe. Aber sonst wird er immer als sehr athletisch dargestellt. thumb|220px Badekleidung In Higurashi no Naku Koro ni Rei trägt Jirou das gleiche Badehosen-Modell wie Keiichi, aber es ist rot. Er trägt auch seine Mütze und seine Brille. Realfilm Masashi Taniguchi spielt im Realfilm Jirou Tomitake. Trivia *"Tomitake Jirou" bedeutet "Tomaten-Kuchen".thumb|Tomitake in der Sound Novel Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Männlich